Sleeping Sickness
by FromCharlieWithLove
Summary: Quinn has second thoughts on keeping Beth, will Puck be able to convince her they can be a family? Set at the end of the first season. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Chapter one:

Quinn walked back to the ward, carefully drawn the curtains around her bed, and sat on the edge. She was sure people were talking about her. Not the 16 year old head-cheerleader. Not the leader of the celibacy club, but the girl who was giving up her child. A child that she so desperately wanted, but knew it wouldn't be best for Beth. Slowly she crawled under the covers and looked up at the ceiling, counting down the hours until she could be out of here, away from judging eyes, and away from the temptation of keeping her baby.

Her mother had gone with Mercedes to get Quinn's hospital bag, and at the time, she'd been quite glad for the peace, time for herself, and time for her to remember why it's in Beth's best interest not to keep her. Noah slowly poked his head through the curtain, closed it quickly and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm really proud of you, Quinn" he said truthfully.

Quinn looked at him. Every part of his face. He looked tired and sad. A sadness she'd only came close to seeing when she told him she was going to do this alone, however this sadness seemed much worse.

"I'm sorry Puck, but I just can't. I want to, but I can't keep her. She needs someone who's going to be there for her, someone who can watch her grow up and learn new things, and teach her new things, and I'm not that person." Her eyes seemed to hold onto her tears which were slowly edging closer, but refusing to let go. Noah didn't respond, he was visibly upset and patted away his tears with his sleeve. She knew if she offered, he'd jump at the chance to raise her, and not only because of his history with his own father. It may have started out that way, but as soon as he saw her, all Quinn could see was love in his eyes.

Over the other side of the room, a small cry of a newborn echoed. Quinn held her breath and waiting for it to stop. The sooner she got out of this place the better.

"Can we go see her?" Noah said quietly, almost expecting Quinn to say no.

Quinn softly smiled, and pulled back the cover. She couldn't deny him this, a last chance to see his own daughter. They wandered the halls walking slowly until they reached the nursery, and there she was. She was sleeping soundly, all bundled up in her blanket. She looked like Puck when she slept.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and saw the desperation. He wanted to keep her, but they couldn't. She didn't know much about the whole adoption process. All she knew was she had to sign a few papers and then she could go home and continue as if nothing had ever happened. As if Puck was reading her mind, he stopped a doctor.

"Hi, uhm, excuse me. I was just wondering… What happens to Beth now? Does she stay here until someone adopts her?"

The doctor looked at them both up and down and with a hint of sadness in his voice, he replied,

"I'm afraid I'm not too sure. Normally if a family aren't already lined up, we have social services come collect the child, and then I suppose they stay in a home until they're either fostered or adopted." Noticing the look of concern on Puck's face, he quickly added,

"But I'm sure they'll find her someone fast. Babies her age are usually higher up on the demand list".

Puck and Quinn shared a look. The last thing either of them want is for Beth to be placed in some home, moved about constantly, never feeling like she was loved or wanted. They returned their gaze at their child and stood there for a few minutes just watching her sleep, knowing this would be their last chance.

"Hi guys, I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd pop in and see her before, well…" Mrs Puckerman stood a few feet away from them. Noah had called her previously, and she said she'd come to support him. She walked over to the window and looked in almost automatically spotting Beth.

"She looks just like you, Quinn". Maria smiled. Although they'd both struggled to adapt with living together, all differences had been put aside, Maria Puckerman never really knew if Quinn would keep the child, and from that decided to distance herself from her just enough to never find out. She knew it was Quinn's decision but she'd never really forgave her for forcing Puck to give up his daughter. She sighed inwardly and put her hand on Noah's shoulder. The pain and longing in his eyes made her heartbroken, and she'd only ever saw that look once before, when she had told him his father wasn't coming home.

The sound of clicking heels down the corridor interrupted Quinn in her thoughts. Her mother had returned with her hospital bag. Judy Fabray's walk slowed as she saw the three of them huddled around the window, and at that moment she was sure that the baby was coming home.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting Quinnie, but I have your bag, I thought you might want to go get changed out of those awful hospital clothes and into something comfy". Quinn smiled slightly, once again glad for the distraction and took her bag off her mother, walking back to her bedside.

"I was going to turn the guest room into a little nursery for Quinnie, I was just about to order the crib when I remembered that it was your singing groups big night, and I knew I couldn't miss it."

"We're not keeping her" Puck managed to whisper, his hand now on the glass window.

"Quinn decided it would be best for everyone, especially Beth, if we gave her up for adoption. Someone who can give her the life she deserves, but can't recieve from us".

"Oh no. I never thought she'd actually go through with it. Are the papers signed? Have they found anyone for her?" Judy asked with concern.

"No".

"Well, then there is still hope!" Judy declared, clapping her hands together.

"Let's go sit in the waiting room, we all need a very serious talk".

Chapter two:

The pain was unbearable. She had thought once she'd given birth, it'd stop, but even standing up hurt.


	2. Chapter 2: Especially now

**Sleeping sickness.**

Chapter two:

The pain was unbearable. She had thought once she'd given birth, it'd stop, but even standing up hurt, but at least now she had some other form of pain to focus on, rather than what these next few days would bring. Slowly she put her dressing gown back on and walked to the waiting room.

"Quinn, you know my offer still stands about the guest room. There's no pressure, but I know you'll have lots of support. You have two families here offering you all the help you need", Judy said quietly, taking her daughters hand in her own and slightly smiling.

She took a deep breath, she thought this would happen, but not with her own mother. She'd assumed Puck would have been the one to plead, but this was slightly shocking for Quinn.

"I can't mom, I mean, what about school? And Glee club, and cheerleading, and Chastity club, and even church, I can't go back to church as an unwed teenage mother." She signed, taking her hand from her mothers and rubbing her temples.

"You know the people in our church would never do that Quinn. They might not agree with what you've done but they'd support you, whichever decision you make. And with your after school acivities, I'm sure me and Mrs Puckerman can share babysitting duties, that way you can both continue glee club, and football, and even cheerleading if that's what you wish, Quinnie."

Her eyes slowly looked at Puck, sat a few seats over, next to his mother, with his head down. He looked upset and she couldn't really tell if it was because of this conversation, or the fact he might have to give up his baby. She knew he'd wanted to keep her, but maybe now that people were talking about Beth maybe coming home, he'd realised what he'd need to give up.

As if he'd read her mind a second time that night, Puck lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes, and she knew what he wanted. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. She knew he wanted to say something, but he lowered his head again.

A few more minutes passed in silence before he'd spoke, and when he did, he said it so low Quinn could have sworn he never said anything, but quietly he almost whispered a simple "please". Almost as a hint, Judy and Maria stood up, and walked out the room, indicating that the two of them needed to speak.

Even more time went past, as Puck stared at the floor and Quinn out of the window.

"Quinn, I know this is hard on you, but you have to understand, it's hard on me too, and even our families. But I understand that this is your decision, and yours alone, but please just think about it, you won't have to put your life on standstill. I'll stand up and be a man, be her father, be there for you."

"You think this is about me missing out?" Quinn spat without having time to stop herself. "You think this is because I don't want to miss out? Puck, it has nothing to do with any of that. Sure, at first it did, but not anymore"

"Then why did you say…"

"Because I don't want to admit to myself, let alone our parents to know that I'm scared I'll fail. Not as a student, or a cheerleader, but as a mother. I don't want her to have anything but a perfect life, and I don't think we can give her it, Puck. I'd rather her hate me for giving her up into a loving family who can give her all the love and support she needs, than her hating me for keeping her and ruining her life."

She looked defeated and Puck could tell. He stood up and walked over to where she was sat, and bent in front of her on his knees.

"You could never ruin her life. You're amazing Quinn, and you need to start realising that a little more. Shouldn't having her push you more into making a life for both of you? We can provide for her, I'll even find us a place where we can live, or even just you two if that's what you'd prefer. You don't need to worry about money, because I have plenty saved from cleaning pools. I know you think it's stupid, but I'd do anything that you need. I'd convert religions if it made you let us be a family Quinn!" Puck said softly, now caressing her hand.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, as Puck lifted her chin and kissed her cheek.

"The decision is yours Quinn, but I think you know deep down, we could do this."

As he rose, their parents walked in.

"Sweetheart, we all have to go now, doctor said you need your sleep. A lawyer will be around tomorrow with the forms if you still decide to give her up, but if not, ring me and let me know and I'll cancel it ASAP." Judy smiled, giving her daughter a hug. Maria smiled at Quinn, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Come on, Noah, we need to go home. The babysitter can only stay until 11." Maria said as she put on her coat.

"Mom, I'm just going to walk Quinn to her room, I'll meet you in the car".

As Quinn and Noah walked back through the corridor, they peered in the nursery one last time.

"Did you love me?" She asked, playing with her hands nervously.

"Yes… Especially now." They looked at each other and smiled, but stayed in silence.

The car ride home with his mother was quiet. The radio hummed some song that neither of them was listening to and Puck just stared out of the window. He'd missed her already.

"We can go to the hospital tomorrow morning if you like Puck, that way even if Quinn does give her up, you can say goodbye?" His mother suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know if I'll be able to let her go. How is it possible to love someone so much, when I've met her only hours ago?" he rubbed his hand over his head, where his Mohawk used to be. He'd cut it because in a raging fit of hormones, Quinn not so kindly explained to him that a responsible father couldn't have a Mohawk.

"I know how you feel baby. When I had you and Sarah, I never thought I could love someone so much, and trust me, it'll never go away, no matter how far away she is, she will always be in your heart." They pulled up outside their house and quietly opened the door.

"Sarah's asleep, Mrs Puckerman." The babysitter said happily, standing up. She was completely aware of where they'd been, and even why she'd been called out at half 9 at night.

Maria pulled $10 from her pocket and handed it to the girl, seeing her out. Puck slouched on the sofa.

"I just feel like I'll turn into him if I let her go." Noah said burying his face in his hands.

"Noah, you need to realise, he left us. He packed his suitcase and walked on out of the door and out of our lives, for selfish reasons. Quinn is doing this completely for Beth. He walked out, you're just making her happy by letting her go." Maria said as she took him into her arms. Ever since Puck was young, he'd always told her he'd never turn out like him. Family would always come first. She stood slowly and brushed her trousers.

"Would you like something to eat Noah? You haven't eaten since you left home before the show."

"No, I'm just going to bed, early start tomorrow and all."

Making his way to his room, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

**a/n:**

**First of all, a big thank you to everyone who has read it, and added it to their alerts! Thank you so much! I'm going to try and update this at least every other day. I'm writing it as I go along, with only a few ideas for later chapters, so I'm sorry if it seems like babble.**


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

**Sleeping Sickness**

Chapter three:

Noah hadn't been able to sleep much that night, but at around 5am, he finally fell asleep to be met with dreams of Beth, of Quinn, of his family that he craved so badly. He remembered when Quinn lived with him and all she craved was bacon, however being Jewish, Noah couldn't even cook it for her, and if you thought angry Quinn was bad, you're lucky you never met hormonal angry Quinn.

Around 8am, his mother came in to wake him, and by 9, they were leaving. Part of him wanted to leave it a few hours, make sure Quinn was well rested but he couldn't take the chance that she'd of already signed those papers, so after a long shower and some waffles, he jumped into his car and drove to the hospital.

Upon walking in, he checked the nursery to look for Beth but couldn't see her. His heart started racing as he picked up his face towards Quinn's room. Almost crashing into a doctor that was on his way out, he'd reached her room.

"Um, Quinn? Are you awake…" Before he could finish his sentence, the view in front of him was completely different from last night. After holding Beth the fist time, Quinn didn't hold her again. She'd just stare, but as Puck walked into the room, there was Quinn, dressed in a dark tracksuit with her hair brushed back into a messy bun, holding their daughter. She lifted her head slightly and nodded for him to come in, and sitting down besides Quinn on the bed, he smiled and gave Beth his finger to play with.

"I looked for her in the nursery when I came in. I panicked because I thought I didn't make it here on time. I thought she'd be gone already". Puck smiled, not being able to hide his relief.

"They told me she was awake, and I decided I wanted to spend a bit of time with her" Quinn said quietly, as she watched Beth take hold onto Puck's finger, which her tiny hand couldn't even cover.

"I'm sorry if anything I said last night hurt you, or forced you into anything, but I just needed to let you know how I felt".

"I've always known how you've felt, Puck. I just never wanted to accept it, but me forcing you to give her up isn't fair either." A small smile came to Quinn's mouth as Puck looked her dead in the eye.

'You mean?"

"Yes. I think we should keep her. But I need you to promise me Puck, no matter what happens between us, whether we're together or not, it can't change your relationship with her, and neither can I."

Puck smiled and grabbed her hand in his spare, "I promise".

A few hours later, Quinn was finally released from the hospital after both her and Beth had all their routine checks. Puck had left earlier to go buy a car seat for them, and had returned later to pick them up. Judy had came in whilst Quinn was getting checked out with little yellow dress that she'd already bought a few weeks ago, even thought she wasn't even talking to her daughter then, she'd never really known if Quinn would give her daughter up or not, but had bought a few clothes just incase. Quinn dressed her and after changing the worst diaper she'd ever experienced, Beth was ready to go.

Puck carried her in the car seat all the way down to his car, and him and Quinn got in. Quinn sighed in relief. She was glad to be out of there, glad that she'd bought her daughter home, glad that Noah was here to experience it.

"So Quinn, I was thinking, I know your mom hasn't decorated the guest room yet, and having Beth there whilst you're doing it is like, bad for her or something, maybe you and her could stay at mine? I'm sure mom and Sarah would love it?" Puck asked hopefully, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'd have to talk to my mom, and you'd need to talk to yours. I mean, I've just spent the night in a horrible bed and I just really need sleep, however non-existent that's going to be from now on" She smiled, looking around at Beth fast asleep. She was nervous to stay at Puck's again, not only because she'd left on quite a bad note with Maria, but also her and Puck weren't together. What if he bought home some girl? And she definitely didn't want another 'Beth' anytime soon. She wouldn't know where she'd sleep, she just didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Okay, but think about it, I mean, you can take my bed, and I'll go over somewhere and buy her a cot which can go in my room, and I'll sleep on the floor. I mean, I'll be able to help with night feeds, and diaper changes and baths." Puck said sounding excited. Quinn realized she had to put her issues with Puck and his family aside and think of her family. It wasn't safe for Beth to stay in a house that was being decorated; maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"What are we gonna do about clothes and stuff? I haven't bought anything because, well… yeah."

"My mom said she'd bought a few things, and she still has my mosses basket, so maybe we could use that and go somewhere another time and buy more things? I don't really know when I'll be up to it."

"Well how about, I'll drop you off to your house now, and then I'll go get the necessities, if you write them out. So bottles, milk, stuff like that, then we'll go again sometime." Puck looked at Quinn in the corner of his eye and saw her smiling. Maybe this could work?

An hour had gone by and Puck was still in the store, looking for things he'd need. He had the formula down, the bottles, diapers, wet wipes, a bunch of baby vests and baby grows, and even a soft monkey he'd seen on the shelf. His baby was gonna have it all. Giving up on what else they'd need, he paid and left for Quinn's.

He knocked on the door quietly, incase Beth was sleeping, and Judy answered. She gave him a polite smile and told him Quinn was upstairs asleep with Beth, and there were a few bits and bobs in a case for Beth that she'd bought, if he wanted to put them in his car. No matter how much Judy disliked Puck when she'd found out he was the boy who'd impregnated her teenage daughter, she couldn't help but feel him grow on her. After all, he was good looking in a rugged kind of way, and he was helping Quinn and Beth, and that's all she cared about.

Puck took the stairs two by two, and saw the case filled with clothes. He poked his head into Quinn's room and saw her asleep on the bed, with Beth next to her in her basket. He could get used to this.

After pilling up his car full of baby clothes, and Quinn's clothes, and basket blankets and whatever else Judy had bought, he sat down on the sofa whilst Judy made lunch.

A small cry could be heard from downstairs as Puck shot up. Before Judy could ask what was wrong he was already heading for the stairs, and there she was. In her basket wriggling around crying.

"She's probably hungry" Quinn smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"I bet you're hungry. You go eat, your mom just made some food, I'll feed her".

As he picked up Beth, he held a hand out for Quinn, helping her up.

Beth wiggled and wiggled, arms flying about trying to resist sleep. Puck had been rocking her for twenty minutes now, and was none the closer of her dosing off. Quinn smiled and took Beth, nodding for Noah to go eat his dinner. By the time he'd got back from the kitchen, Beth already had eyes rolling in her head.

A little while after lunch, Quinn strapped Beth into the seat, and they drove to Pucks. 'Please let this work' Quinn thought silently to herself as she waved her mom off.


	4. Chapter 4: To sir, with love

**A/n:**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a little while, but I have some family in hospital, and a few things going on, but the updates should be back to normal now! Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions and just for reading!**

Sleeping Sickness

Chapter four:

Quinn knew this was going to be difficult. When she left Noah's house the first time, it was on a bad note, and it wasn't that she and Maria didn't like each other, it was just they were both stubborn and set in their ways neither would back down. Like when Quinn wanted bacon for breakfast, it was all she'd craved throughout the whole of her pregnancy, but because of their "conservative" Jewish beliefs, she couldn't eat it, even if she knew for a fact that Puck still ate sweet and sour pork whenever they ordered take-away, and she'd always known that his mother wanted him to be with a "nice Jewish girl", so getting a 16 year old, Christian cheerleader who was dating his best friend probably wasn't the way to go.

"Don't worry babe, they're both excited for you to move in, it'll be sweet." Noah smiled, grabbing her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe for Beth, but I'm sure she's not too happy about me being part of the deal".

As he pulled the car onto their drive, he turned to look her in the eyes,

"Listen, it wasn't you that she disliked, I don't know any adult in the whole of Lima who doesn't like you, it was what I did to you."

Quinn noticed his expression, and decided not to push the subject yet of "what he did to her". They both climbed out of the car, Puck with more ease than Quinn, and unstrapped Beth from her car seat. Puck grabbed a few bags from the back of his car, and opened the door to the house.

"Oh my god! Sarah, get down here now, they're here!" Maria shouted as quietly as she could, so she didn't wake Beth, as she turned around to see her son's little family.

"Welcome home, Quinn." she smiled, taking Beth from her and cradling the tiny child in her arms.

"We've already set up the crib for you, if you want to take her up?"

"Sounds good, ma." Puck took Beth gently and started walking up the stairs, he looked back at Quinn and motioned for her to come with him, so grabbing a few bags, she followed.

"Oh wow, I don't think I've ever seen your room so clean, Puck." Quinn laughed as she closed the door behind them. The old posters he had of topless women bent over cars in tiny bikini bottoms were gone, and the walls were bare.

"I thought you'd prefer if they were like, gone you know? The posters that is, I know you didn't like them when you stayed here, and I don't want Beth to grow up under that influence..."

"Puck, it's fine, I like the night light" Quinn interrupted playing Beth into the crib and turning to smile at him.

Puck's eyes met Quinn's, and in the low-lighted room, she felt her heart skip a beat. They'd been in this room so many times, but this time it was different. They weren't staring each other out, waiting to see who would back down first from another argument. They were... Comfortable. As he took a step towards her, her head was screaming to take a step back, but her feet seemed rooted to the spot.

"Quinn, I know I've never been that good to you, or anyone really, but I'm gonna change, I swear. I wanna do right by Beth, by you, it's the least you deserve for even considering to do this." As he put a strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I know I said I wasn't going to change being me, but I was stupid, and I'm gonna be the best dad, she deserves it".

With that, Puck opened the door, and walked out. He knew if they stayed up there too long, his mother would get suspicious, and the last thing he needs, is her thinking they're making another grandbaby for her.

A few minutes later, Quinn walked down the stairs and soot awkwardly at the bottom. She only hoped that in a few weeks, when she'd settled down with Beth, that maybe she'd settle here, things wouldn't be so awkward, and she could actually enjoy it.

"Come sit, Quinn, I've just got a pizza out of the oven, help yourself." Maria smiled, and although Quinn wasn't hungry, she took a slice and sat besides Puck. 'Why did he kiss me?' She kept thinking. They'd both made it clear that they weren't together, and from past experience, wouldn't be together, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe Puck could change, given the chance.

A few days later.

The alarm on the bedside table sounded like a bomb siren inside Noah's head. He'd barely slept these past few days, and not just because of Beth. Instead of playing 'Call OF Duty' all night with Finn as usual, he'd just spent the night staring at the ceiling, he just couldn't sleep. He blamed it on sleeping on the floor, but he couldn't tell Quinn, it wasn't fair. When they'd stayed together during Quinn's pregnancy, they'd stayed in the same bed, however much his mother argued that it wasn't a good idea, but as Puck had repeatedly told her, "You can't get someone pregnant, whilst they're already pregnant", and he knew she couldn't respond, because he'd googled it.

A threw his hand up onto the table, and pounded around until he felt the alarm clock. It was the last day of school before they broke up for the summer holidays, and he felt so relieved. He tossed back his blanket and stood up to stretch. He was only wearing a pair of 'Star Wars' boxers. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly, turning on the shower and letting it warm up. After about ten minutes, he returned only in a towel, to find Quinn sat on the bed in her silk baby pink pj's. Even with a baby next to her bed, and a case of bed head, she still seemed to look angelic. She blushed instantly as Puck walked in practically naked. Normally he'd wake up after her, and she'd be showered and downstairs with Beth before he'd even be half concious, but today he was up early and she felt almost embarrassed to have slept longer. He gave her a quick wink, and announced the bathroom was free.

Waiting until he had pulled his clothes from his wardrobe, she quietly got up and grabbed her own, fully aware that Puck was watching what underwear she'd pulled out. Giving him a look, she closed the bathroom door and settled her clothes down inside on the wicker basket. Stepping into the warm shower, she let her thoughts of Puck's perfect body go to the back of her mind. Today was a special day. Not only was it the last day of school before the summer, but today, all of the glee kids were going to thank Mr Schue for the last few months of Glee club. They all knew that the club wasn't going to continue into the next year, and no matter how they denied it, every member of the club would miss it.

After she'd showered and dried her hair, and put on minimal make-up, she took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. On the sofas, Maria had Beth in her arms giving her the first bottle of the day. She was already changed and dressed in a pretty white and pink dress, with a matching headband that Puck had picked from the store. As he was eating his breakfast he couldn't take his eyes off the little baby. Quinn grabbed an apple from the bowl, and joined them on the sofa. A little while later, they'd both packed their school bags, and were on their way to drop Sarah off at school. The ride was quiet, with only the mumble of the radio in the background, and Quinn repeatedly wrapped her red cardigan around her abdomen. She knew it'd be hard work now with Beth, but she was determined to get her pre-pregnancy body back.

It seemed like no time at all and they'd pulled into the parking lot. Quinn was glad it was the last day, she knew school was inevitable, but she definitely felt that she'd be better going back after summer, and she wanted to get back home to Beth.

The day passed in a flash, and before they knew it, they were sat in the auditorium, finishing a song to Mr Schue, knowing that they wouldn't be here next year, and as Quinn and Puck climbed back into his car, silence fell upon them again.


	5. Chapter 5: The kiss

**Sleeping Sickness.**

Chapter five:

A few weeks had passed, and both Quinn and Puck were slowly adapting to the sleepless nights and early mornings. As much as Puck wanted to help with the night feeds, by the time he'd woken up enough to realize Beth was crying, Quinn was already up carrying her downstairs.

"Do you want to take her somewhere? It's a nice day; we could grab some lunch and head to the park? Let her go down the slide!" Puck said enthusiastically.

"I think she's a little young for that, Puck. But the park sounds good."

They'd been getting on well recently, and since Beth was born they hadn't had any huge arguments, but Quinn was constantly paranoid that he was going to return to his old ways. He had only met up with Finn, Mike and Artie a few times since summer break, probably to play that 'stupid and pointless' xbox game that Puck was always going on about, and they'd gone to practice football a little so they weren't out of shape for their big return to school, but Rachel was normally attached to Finn's hip, so it was getting a little awkward for Puck. Not that he minded Rachel, she was good looking after all, but he wanted boy time, seeing as he was now sharing a house with four other girls.

Quinn hadn't seen much of the other girls, of course they'd popped in and saw Beth a few times, but Mercedes was the only one to come over often. Quinn was determined to get back into shape, and more importantly, into her cheerios uniform by the time she'd went back, and nobody had told her it would've been so hard, but she knew that to get some form of popularity back in school, she had to be on the Cheerio's again.

Puck picked up Beth, who was wiggling about on her floor mat, and after giving her a kiss, popped her into the pushchair. Quinn grabbed her cardigan from the coat rack and they made their way towards the park.

She'd like to say that she was used to the stares, and the not so quiet whispers behind her back, but they still affected her. A lot. For Puck, it seemed so easy. Most people knew about his reputation, and it was never going to be a big shock if he'd impregnated someone, but for Quinn, it was a whole different story, and that's probably why nobody ever spoke about Puck like it, and why Puck's mother, however much she wished her son would just pick one girl, preferably a Jewish one, and be responsible, still accepted what had happened to her son. Quinn's mother was only just coming around to the idea, and when she walked into the Green room at nationals it was the first time Quinn had seen her since Finn so elegantly told them about her pregnancy, but her father was the total opposite. He'd never forgive her, whether she'd of given Beth up or not. He was a man who only cared about his pride, however cheating on his wife for some "tattooed freak" was acceptable. Of course Quinn loved her father still, but she knew it was time to accept the truth, she wasn't, and would now never be, his little girl again.

As they walked the few minutes to the park, Quinn couldn't help but look up at Puck. She'd always been attracted to him, even when she was dating Finn, and she knew he'd always liked her, whether it was just for her looks and body, or something deeper, and that's why Quinn always tried to stay away from him. She knew he was bad news from day one, but there was always something there. Something exciting and new, but knowing it would ruin her pristine reputation; she'd picked Finn over him, almost every time. As she looked at Puck from the corner of her eye, she thought back to when she'd first realized that she was attracted to Puck.

It was early in the school year, possibly the second or third week, and Quinn was out on the field practicing with the rest of the cheerios. The football team were stood down the other end of the pitch warming up. She'd already had her eyes on Finn since he was announced quarterback, her mother had always said head cheerleaders are born to marry the quarterback, so she thought this would be her first step into that world. After Coach Sylvester yelled something about pain, and urinary tract infections, she'd let them take a few minutes break, probably only because it was mandatory.

Santana and Brittany sat on the bleachers, grabbing their water bottles and gulping it down. It wasn't a particularly hot day in Lima, it was warm with a cool breeze, but after their cheerleading routine, it was a surprise that the girls didn't drop a dress size afterwards. Quinn walked over to the girls, and grabbed her own bottle.

"I love outdoor practicing. The football players are such hotties". Santana said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. They have really big shoulders." Brittany said innocently, picking at her nails.

"You do realize that's the padding Brit? Anyway, Quinn. We heard a certain quarterback has his eye on you". Santana laughed, whilst smoothing out her skirt. Santana was the opposite of Quinn. She'd only joined the Chastity club because Quinn had Principle Figgins make it mandatory for all cheerleaders, which then of course bought in the Jocks, who ironically thought it was a chance for them to get into their pants.

It wasn't that Santana was a slut, it just wasn't particularly hard to get into her pants. She had a real thing for sports players, and she knew exactly how to wrap them around her finger. Quinn smiled a little, and put her bottle down on the bleacher.

"I know. It's just a waiting game now. I'm sure it'll be any day he asks me out". She said with an ounce of cockiness in her voice. As she turned her attention from the girls to the footballers, she'd noticed someone stood next to Finn with a Mohawk. He was shorter than Finn, but average height. Quinn had tried to get a look at his face, but he had his back towards her, so she could only see his profile.

"I bet Puck will ask me out soon too. I know he's crushing on me, he just needs to hurry up and seal the deal". Santana reassured herself. As Sue blew her whistle, the girls rejoined and started their choreography again. At the end of practice, all Quinn wanted to do was go home and sleep, but as she bent over to grab her water bottle, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Two pairs, in fact. Turning around quickly, she looked up to see Finn, and Mohawk boy. She blushed slightly and readjusted her skirt. This boy thought it was okay to look her up and down, and she could almost see him imagining her naked in his eyes. Looking back to her face, he winked. Quinn was disgusted, but for some reason, Puck and his stupid Mohawk were all she could think about as she drove home, with her new quarterback boyfriend in the back of her mind.

They stayed at the park for about half an hour. Puck had sat Beth on his lap and attempted to go down the kids slide, but had got stuck half way, and Quinn was no real help as she was just laughing in his face. After a while, they decided to head back home, as Beth was getting cranky and they didn't think she'd make it through a whole dinner.

"Hey you guys, my beautiful grandbaby, how are you today?" Maria smiled taking Beth out of her pram.

"We're good thanks ma', what's for dinner? We're starved." Puck asked as he put Beth's bag on the sofa.

"Oh, me and Sarah had dinner already, but I can make you two something? We didn't think you'd be back for a while. Weren't you going out?"

"We were, but Beth wouldn't settle, I think she's tired, so we headed back". Quinn smiled as she took her usual spot on the sofa.

"Well don't be silly! If you haven't ate, and I get to spend a bit of bonding time with Beth, you two go out! It'll be nice for you to have some alone, adult time." Maria almost yelled as she started to change Beth's wet diaper.

They sat in Puck's car, both freshly showered, and decided on Breadstix. As Puck pulled away, Quinn felt a pang of worry. What if people from school were there? She didn't really want to face them until she was back in shape. Especially Santana. Keeping her worries to herself, they arrived.

As they walked in, Quinn scoped the room quickly and found nobody there that she recognized from school.

"Well, I know what I'm having already" Puck laughed, not even opening his menu.

"I think I'll just have a salad". Quinn said feeling defeated. Everything on the menu sounded amazing, but full of carbs. Puck gave her a quick look, almost guessing what she was thinking.

Quinn surprisingly had a good night. Puck and herself had chatted throughout the meal, and they'd only rung once to check Beth. They'd both eaten, and Puck had convinced her into sharing a sundae, however she swore to herself that tomorrow she'd do 100 more sit-ups.

By the time they got in, Beth was already bathed and in bed, Sarah was already asleep, and Maria had fallen asleep watching TV. Puck grabbed the blanket from the cupboard and pulled it over her, making Quinn's heart melt.

As they quietly walked into their room, Quinn sat on the bed exhausted. She had wanted to ask Puck something all night, but couldn't quite find the right time. So as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the spare blanket, she finally decided now would be the only time she'll really get him alone, and he was in a good mood.

"Puck, I have to ask you something." She started, feeling her hands already get clammy. Puck's smile faded and a serious look came over him. She never normally asked him things. Telling him and demanding things, sure, but never ask. Taking his look as a hint to continue to start to speak again.

"A few weeks ago, you said… Well, we were in the car, on the way to yours for the first time with Beth, and you said that your mom didn't like what 'you did to me'." Quinn made air quotes. She wasn't too sure whether she should even be saying it, but she knew it was now or never. Puck took a deep sign and rubbed his head, almost in frustration. It took him a minute or two before he joined her on the bed.

"I meant that she didn't like that I got you pregnant. You only had sex with me because you were drunk, and felt fat, and I took advantage, and normally I wouldn't really care, but it's not something I wanna have to tell Beth one day. I'm ashamed of myself." Puck looked down at his hands, and Quinn could tell he felt so guilty inside.

"I know I was drunk, but if I'd of really not wanted it, I'd of not done it. Sure, I said I regretted it later, but that wasn't because it was with you. I'd of felt the same if it was with Finn. I knew I shouldn't of had sex, but I did anyway, and I was angry at myself. Not you." She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Puck, if I felt like you'd pressured me into anything, then I wouldn't be here with you. And I wouldn't take it back now. I might of wanted my first time to be with my husband, but now I have Beth, and I don't regret that."

Puck smiled a little, but she could see his eyes glistening from tears. She'd never known he could of felt like this, and the only time she'd seen him cry was when Beth was born. He looked up, and their eyes met, and before she knew what she was doing, she'd kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6: Depression

**A/N: **

**Super sorry about the long wait, but I've just been a bit too busy to find time to update, and I'm trying to figure where I'm going with the story. I'm also giving a warning that there is speak of postnatal depression (which I personally feel was completely ignored in the series) and if you, or anyone you may know is, or might be affected by it, please go here: . and speak to your parents, a friend, or a doctor!**

**Sleeping Sickness.**

Chapter 6:

The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds, and it was a gentle kiss, but for Puck, it felt like the first time they'd kissed, under the bleachers at school. He considered pulling away; in fact he knew he should. Quinn was still very fragile, and he wasn't even sure if they were together, let alone what the kiss meant. He knew he should of pulled away, but he couldn't, he didn't want to. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek, and suddenly Quinn moved back slowly.

"I'm sorry. I Just…"

"It's okay. We both got a little carried away". He smiled as he took to his feet.

A few weeks had passed, and Noah's concern for Quinn had increased. She was staying up until all times exercising, determined to get her pre-pregnancy body back, however Puck didn't really think too much into that, she was snappy and sad all of the time. For Puck, day had merged into night and he felt as thought he was the sole parent of Beth. He was getting up for the night feeds, playing with her in the day, and feeding her, and he was to say the least exhausted, and Quinn's sudden distance with both himself and Beth was not only a growing concern, but extremely annoying for him.

"Listen, Q, we need to talk." Puck didn't know exactly what to say, and he'd spoken to his mother about it, after she saw how exhausted he was, and they came to one conclusion.

"I think you need to go see someone. A doctor, maybe? You're not acting like yourself, and it's worrying not just me, but your mom too. You're not spending any time with Beth, you act like you don't want to be around anyone and it's not right."

Quinn sat with her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes were blank, and her face emotionless. It wasn't until Puck lost his temper and yelled at her that she shook out of it and looked at him.

"Quinn please! I'm trying to talk to you and you're acting like a damn robot!" His fisted pounded against the table before he could even think about Beth sleeping in the next room.

"I don't know what you want me to say". Quinn admitted after a pause of silence. She looked more upset than Puck had ever seen her. Even more-so than when he saw her telling Finn something in the hallway, which ended up being when she confessed her pregnancy to him. His anger had dropped and now he felt as useless as her.

"I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear. You do that too much. You always do things that you think people want to hear, or see, and that's why you're exercising 10 hours a day. To be accepted when you go back to school." He knew all about wanting to belong. He'd been trying since he was young, just before his father left.

"I just… I don't feel like the old me. I feel like I'm just watching the world go by without me."

"Well, my mom has booked you in with a doctor. She thinks you may have postnatal depression. We need to get you on the mend, because I need a partner in the night". Puck smiled as he reached his hand out towards her.

"You're not alone in this Quinn. I told you I'd step up, and I am. Maybe we could spend some time together, as a family."

Quinn had visited the doctor for 3 weeks, and she was slowly getting better, and now they were to be starting school again, her anxiety had slowly crept up on her. Puck had been amazing throughout the whole thing, and it had only made her like him more, and now she had her confidence back, she decided that she'd make sure she started back at school not only in her cheerio's uniform, but with a man on her arm.

The summer had long passed, and with Quinn getting better everyday, her confidence was back. She awoke early to shower, and took her cheerio's uniform out of the wardrobe. Stepping over a snoring Puck, she tiptoed into the bathroom. About 40 minutes later, Puck stirred from his slumber and caught an eye of Quinn closing the bathroom door. She looked even more beautiful than the day he'd set eyes on her. The Cheerio uniform only helped matters. As he quietly watched her pull her hair into the standard high pony, he sat up. Noticing him in the mirror, Quinn turned around and smiled.

"Does it fit okay?" After spinning once, she brushed her skirt down, fully aware that Puck had just seen right under the skirt.

Getting a little hot and fussy, he just managed to agree. Quinn knew she had it back. She knew that he still wanted her and she knew exactly how to get him. She took her signature gold cross off her jewelry hanger and placed it around her neck.

"Get up, Puckerman, we've got school." Puck watched her until she was out of sight. Maybe school wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Especially if that cheerios uniform was involved… again.


	7. Chapter 7: A new start

**Sleeping sickness.**

Chapter seven:

The first day didn't go quite as Quinn had expected. Sure, people looked at her, thought to themselves "how could a girl have a baby and _still _look like that. But there was something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. The glee club had already held auditions after putting on a show for the rest of the school, as they were trying to recruit a few more members, but all day Quinn was unsure of what it was. Maybe she was just bummed from her conversation with Coach Sylvester earlier during the Cheerio's auditions.

Although Quinn had worn her Cheerio's uniform to school, she'd chickened out by the time she got inside, and from fear of being seen by Sue, she'd made a quick change in the girl's toilets.

As Sue had called 'Next', she felt her heart beating in her throat. Sue looked up and her face had shown mixed emotions. At first she looked relieved, she'd had a long day full of people who couldn't even run, let alone do a backflip auditioning, and she was losing her patience. Her face then turned to shock. She'd not thought that it was a possibility for Quinn Fabray to have the balls to show up today, especially after how she'd thrown her out. The last was a mix of disbelief and anger. _How _could she show up again after what happened. How disrespectful could this girl get, to not only ruin her chance at a winning place in last years Cheerleading competition, but expecting a place the following year? It was just wrong.

"No way. Get out."

"Coach Sulvester, please here me out". Quinn diverted her eyes as she tried to avert the stare that she'd seen many times before over the recent months, but as she turned to look at her, Sue looked away.

"Nope." She turned to look Quinn square in the eyes before she continued.

"I trusted you, and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad, you'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together". By this point, Quinn had a little bit of confidence back, probably due to the fact she was slightly annoyed by Sue's comment.

"I understand that your confetti canon was taken away? Well, I'm sure there are quite a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education whilst wearing a Cheerio's uniform." Quinn smugly replied. She'd known the best way to get to Sue, and that was through money.

Sue looked her up and down, she knew Quinn was right, and they could really do with the money as the tanning salon that sue sent them to every week had risen their prices.

"Next." She called out. Quinn definitely had a point, but she didn't want to admit that she needed it.

Quinn walked out feeling quite shaken. She'd never really stood up for herself to Sue, but her new confidence was growing, and she knew she had her wrapped around her finger. After a few classes, Sue called her into her office and demanded she'd put her uniform on that instance, even if she had to drive home to get it. Quinn smiled inwardly and rushed towards her locker to get it out.

A funny thing happened once Quinn had put the uniform on. As she walked down the halls, people stared, and not how they used to when she had a protruding bump. They were _staring_, and she liked it. She felt as if she'd of gone back a year, when all the girls wanted to be her, and all the guys wanted to have her. Something, however, she didn't expect, was to be pushed into the locker by Santana. As she shoved Santana off her, she gave her a standard "serial killer Quinn" look.

"You did this to me! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Santana yelled, and by now, a crowd had formed.

" You have surgery when you have your appendix out, _you _got a boob job" Quinn almost laughed.

"Yep, sure did." Santana slapped her clean across the face. Slightly shocked, Quinn was starting to really lose her temper.

"You can't hit me!" By this point, she had to really hold her anger back.

"Sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again, _slut_". That was it. By the time Santana had finished her sentence, Quinn had spun her around and thrown her into the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. She wasn't a slut. She was just a girl who got pregnant after her first time of sexual intercourse. Sure, it was with her boyfriend's best friend, but that didn't mean she was a slut, it just meant she was stupid. And especially coming from Santana, who had probably slept with everyone in the school who wore a letterman's jacket.

The two struggled for no more than twenty seconds, and with a small "Stop the violence" from Brittany, no one dared to interrupt. Santana pushed her to the floor, and as she stood to give Santana a real beating, Mr Schue ran in standing between the two girls.

"Hey! Hey! What is this? We're supposed to be a family!"

"Oh please! She has a family, she's a mother!" Santana yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Walk away!" Quinn yelled, now having completely lost it.

"And take out your pony before you get to class!" By now, Will was holding her back. Quinn was fed up with Santana and her thinking that she's better than everyone.

The following hours of school dragged by, until she was finally in the gym. It was her first Cheerio's practice in months, but she was determined to be better than before. As Sue spoke to her, she couldn't help but looking over at Santana, bottom of the pyramid. She didn't want it to be like this, but if that was how Santana was going to play, she was game.

Quinn sat on the bed doing her homework. They'd had a new guy join the New Directions, Sam. He was kind of odd-looking. Long, floppy blonde hair, big lips… not really her type. Except one thing.. He was on the football team and seeing as the only guys on there who weren't complete toolbags were Finn, Noah, Mike, and this Sam guy, of which two were taken and she wasn't too sure about Puck considering their history and his reputation, she'd decided to try and settle for Sam, even if Kurt was convinced he was playing for the other team.

As she set her math's book down with a sigh, she tried to get Puck out of her mind. She knew what he was like, and however much of an amazing father he was to Beth, he was still Noah Puckerman, and he'd already informed her whilst she was pregnant that he wasn't going to change who he was. But that look he gave her in the morning when he'd first seen her in her uniform, and the looks that followed throughout the day, made her think differently. Maybe he'd change.

That night Puck led wide-awake, tossing and turning. He hadn't really slept well since Quinn moved in. The floor really wasn't comfy and he did try to sleep on the sofa once, but he couldn't hear Beth if she'd cry. As he turned on his side he let out a sigh.

"Are you just going to lay there and sigh all night?" Quinn asked sounding sleepy. She peered over the big bed and looked at him. She'd not realized how tired he really was.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get comfy" He laughed slightly as he perched himself up on his elbow.

"Come on, get in" Quinn smiled and pulled the cover back. Puck had to think about it. He really wanted to sleep in his own bed, but he didn't want to push it. He breathed loudly and got up.

"You're freezing!" Quinn said pulling her legs up, as his grazed by. Puck laughed but didn't reply. As he turned on his side, he realized how close their faces' were, and he could feel her minty breath on his face. Swallowing hard, he edged towards her, moved his arm over her body, and turned out the lamp.


	8. Chapter 8: We need to talk

**Sleeping Sickness.**

Chapter 8.

The week had been long, and Quinn was far beyond exhausted. With cheerio's practice 3 days a week, glee club, and keeping up her perfect 4.0 GPA, Quinn felt drained. Beth was now sleeping through the nights in her own room, and Quinn had allowed Puck to sleep in the bed regularly now, however she was positively not going to let him get the goods, even if she was slightly annoyed that he hadn't tried. As she walked into the Puckerman's house, she saw Puck at the table with an older woman, too old for any of his "milf business".

"Oh, Hey Quinn, this is my Nan, Nan, this is uh, Quinn." Noah beckoned for her to join them at the table as his grandmother looked Quinn up and down.

"So, this is the famous Quinn I've heard all about?" she smiled, and she took Quinn's hand in her own, "Beth is definitely the image of you, luckily" Puck gentle nudged her and Quinn smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, finally. I've heard a lot about you." Quinn knew that Noah and his grandmother were close. She'd spent a lot of time looking after him and Sarah whilst their mother worked double shifts after his dad left. She was almost like a second mother to him.

"I hope to see you again soon sweetie, me and Noah are heading out now" As she stood out of her chair, Noah quickly grabbed her coat from the rack and helped her put it on. Quinn had never seen this side of Puck, sure when he was with Beth he was amazing, but be a gentleman? She liked the influence his Grandma had on him.

"Oh, where are you going?" Quinn asked as Noah rushed out the door, pushing his grandmother, "Temple". Noah muffled, as he closed the door in a hurry.

Quinn was absolutely gob smacked. She knew Noah was Jewish, but she never knew took much interest in it. They might not of agreed on religions, but the fact he had proven he believed in something? It was a start.

She walked down the hallway, as she saw Finn by his locker. seductively, she lent against his locker, making sure she had his full attention.

"Congrats Finn, you're back on the team, I'm head cheerleader again, some kind of symmetry, don't you think? With all the nastiness between you and I behind us, I think we should be together, we'd be a shoe in for homecoming king and queen, so, what do you say? You and me, 8 o'clock, breadstix?" Quinn gave him that look, the typical look she always gave him to make him give in to her demands, only this time, it seemed to fall short.

"Look, I'd be lying if I said I don't have feelings for you, probably always will, but I'm not gonna get back together with you. There's someone else and you know who that is. I'm asking you to respect that, I'm sorry." Quinn nodded as she set off, when she finally reached Rachel, telling her what had happened, and that Finn really did love her, she felt even more deflated. However, unknowingly to Quinn, Puck was just around the corner as she was talking to Finn. 'Of course' he thought to himself 'same old selfish Quinn, she just wants a boyfriend so she'll win prom queen'. This really hit Puck, as he thought she'd of as least gone to him first, seeing as she already lives with him, not to mention the fact he thought they were a family. He stormed past her in the hallway, making every nerd quiver and cling to the lockers in fear. As he reached the group of cheerleaders he was heading for, he pulled one, Jen, aside. After a quick amount of small talk, he'd waited until Quinn was just in eyeshot, as he pulled the girl in for a long, passionate kiss. Quinn knew that kiss well.

"Noah, I need to talk to you" she said quietly, trying to look anywhere but at them. After a purpose few more seconds, he finally pulled himself away from the girl who practically needed the lockers to hold her up, and turned his attention to Quinn.

"Make it quick, Fabray", he turned to look at Jen, rolling his eyes, mocking Quinn. He'd never been this rude to her, and she wasn't quite sure if she was angry, or upset.

"I just thought I'd let you know Cherrio's practice has been moved to four, so I'll be home late. Thought you should know too, Jen." Quinn hissed.

"Sweet". Puck returned to the girl who'd finally caught her breathe, and returned to taking it away.

After what felt like forever, Quinn had finally passed them and was able to exhale. She felt sick. The one person who told her he'd be there for her, was treating her the worst. Even Rachel wasn't this bad.

When she'd finally reached the toilets, she checked the rest of the sections were empty, before she'd locked herself in one and started to sob. She wasn't sure why, and she didn't really care, she just let herself cry. She heard the door open, and a familiar voice filled the room.

"Quinn? Quinn I know you're in here, I followed you in here, you looked upset, are you okay?" Great, just what she needed. Rachel Berry was not exactly the best person when you needed comfort.

Quinn quickly wiped any mascara off her cheek, and tried to compose herself.

"I'm fine, go away."

"I saw what happened. He's a jerk, but you need to know something." By now Quinn was getting fed up, she'd been rejected by one guy whom she didn't even want, for this girl, and now the father of her child was acting like this and to top it all off, here she was trying to make her feel better.

"Please, Rachel, just leave me alone.". As her voice broke, Rachel knew she had to tell her, even if she knew the wrath of Miss Fabray when she didn't get her way.

"I know you might not care, or at least you try to act like you don't, but I know you still like him. I saw the way you looked at him." Quinn was slightly confused by now, she swung the door open, just about done with her.

"Look, I do not care for Finn, okay? I couldn't care less if you two live happily ever after. I just don't care now please back off". She crossed her arms as she watched the look of amusement on Rachel's face.

"I'm not talking about Finn. I meant Puck. I saw your face when you noticed him and that girl, it was jut how I felt when I used to see Finn with you. And I also saw how he looked at you, once you'd walked away. He stopped kissing her right away, in fact he almost threw her off. He just watched you leave, and he had regret all over his face."

Quinn was speechless. She inhaled, opened her mouth, but no words came out. She turned her head to the side and stared in the mirror. Slowly, she started to wash off any left over mascara from her cheeks. Rachel took the hint and slipped out. Was she really that transparent? If Rachel Berry, the girl who was so self-conceited she'd probably self combust if she didn't think about herself every 10 seconds, could tell, who else knew?

Jumping back in surprise, the door flew open and Noah came flying in. For a short girl, Rachel sure had some strength.

"Be in time for Glee!" She yelled as she rushed out to class.

Noah composed himself, straightening his letterman jacket, he turned to look at Quinn.

"So what's this all about?" He asked, still fronting the attitude.

"Me? What's THIS all about Noah? You just suddenly start acting like I'm filth on the bottom of your shoe, and you ask ME what this is all about?" Quinn reacted the only way she knew how, defensively.

His expression changed, and she couldn't quite tell what to, but he wasn't happy.

"What's wrong with me? Oh, I don't know Quinn, maybe the fact you're being a super bitch to me? Leading me on, then turning around and declaring your love to Finn! I'm not stupid, I heard everything you said to him, about how you two should get together, and be prom Queen and king." His chest rose and fell deeply a few times before Quinn actually realized what he said.

"What you heard, was me doing a favor for Rachel. She asked me to say all those things to him, to see if he really loved her!"

"And what if he'd of said yes, Quinn? What would you have done then?" Puck asked, running his hand through his Mohawk. She'd finally caught on, he was jealous.

"Wait, that's why you kissed that girl? For revenge?"

"You didn't answer my question" Puck said, finally lowering his voice.

"You never answered mine." Quinn lent against the toilet door stand and looked at her shoes. "But no, I wouldn't have got back with him."

As she returned her gaze to Noah, he looked slightly relieved, but just as guilty. They locked eyes for a few seconds, as he slowly made his way over to her.

"Look Quinn, I'm not good at this kinda stuff. You were the first person I had real feelings for, I just, I don't know how to react when I hear you say those types of things to someone else. It just, hurts, you know?"

"So how do you think I feel when you're stood there eating a girls face, Noah? I really thought you'd changed. I really thought you cared." Quinn returned her glance to the floor, she'd been a fool, and she'd never felt this stupid.

He took her hand into his, and with his spare hand, slowly pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, then slowly caressed her face. Her gaze returned and as she looked into his brown eyes, she felt herself going weak, no wonder Jen looked like she'd died and gone to heaven. This guy knew all the right moves. Her heart felt as though it was beating through her chest, and she was sure Noah could hear it too. He moved his hand from her face to her chin, tipping it up slightly and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, and one Quinn had only ever experienced the first time he'd kissed her. Noah was notorious for steamy hot kisses that almost made girls undress themselves, but this one was different. The last time she really remembered kissing him was the night Beth was conceived, and that was his typical Puckerman pucker. This kiss made her whole body tingle, resulting in goose bumps. His lips were barely on hers and it almost felt like a whisper. She felt herself melt, and felt him do the same. This was almost worse than the last time they really kissed, he was totally in control and quite forceful with his kisses, they were only after one thing, but this kiss, made Quinn want only one thing but before she could try to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"You heard what Berry said, better not be late". Quinn looked down at her watch and noticed she'd been in the toilets the whole last lesson, and slowly, they made their way to the choir room, Puck grabbing Quinn's bag.

As everyone settled into their seats, Rachel began her performance, one she'd dedicated to Finn, and Quinn couldn't bare to take her eyes off Noah. As the chorus came up, and everyone was singing along, Puck suddenly turned his head, and looking into each other's eyes, they sang to "only exception". Quinn knew how fitting this song was. No matter whom she'd dated, or whom she might in the future, Noah Puckerman would always be in her life, and nobody could take his place. He was her first, and so far her last, and the father of her child. So she was more than thrown when the news about Noah came. Apparently, after a row with his mother, that Quinn had tried to keep away from, about money, Puck had gotten drunk, and drove his car into the local shop, and whilst trying to run off with the ATM machine, he'd been caught by the cops, and thrown into a Juvenile Detention Center. Quinn could remember the door slam, followed by his car speeding away, but when he didn't return home, she didn't try too much to think of where he was, or more-so whom he was with, she'd decided he'd probably of gone to Finn or Mike's house to chill out, and just slept over, but when neither two of the boys had seen him, Quinn knew something was up, but not to this extreme. She was raging, how could he do this? Not only drive whilst intoxicated, which is beyond stupid in itself, but robbery? Surely his mother wasn't in that kind of situation. This type of badass was not attractive.

During the week, Quinn had gotten closer to the new guy, Sam. They'd ended up being chosen to sing a duet together for some stupid competition for Glee club, and she'd promised him she'd meet him after class to practice. It went smoothly enough, and Sam definitely had a swooning factor to him, and he sure could sing, and wasn't too bad on the eyes, but when he tried to kiss her, Quinn knew she wasn't ready for that type of friendship. She ran off in search of her car and drove home, and although they'd won the competition in the end, things were still a little weird between the two.

Puck was due for early release. They'd decided that on the condition of him doing community service, he could go. His mother went to pick him up, and the drive home was silent. She'd already told him how she felt, but she still felt guilty that she'd driven him to that extremity. He pushed open the door and went straight upstairs to see Beth. As he opened her door, he noticed she wasn't there, he heard a little giggle from his room, and popped his head in. Beth was sat up on her own, the first time Noah had ever seen her, and Quinn was sat taking pictures of her.

It didn't take two seconds for Beth to notice him, and she giggled and screamed at him with joy and he came in and swooped her in his arms. He tickled her stomach and then turned towards Quinn. He noticed the bed next, and there were two suitcases. Two packed suitcases. Upon eye contact, he knew what was coming next.

"We need to talk, Noah."

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's been a while, I've just been working out where the story is going, and just getting the time to write it all down is hard enough, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, especially as it's a little longer than usual. I know exactly what im writing for the next one, so it definitely won't be long before the next update. Reviews would be lovely, and I hope you enjoy! Xo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Misery will suffice

**Sleeping Sickness.**

Chapter 9.

He could feel his heart beating in his throat, and he could feel a warm stirring in his stomach. His mouth filled with saliva. He knew what was coming next. Quinn wasn't a stupid girl, and she wasn't going to settle for a stupid boy, child or not. As he sat on the bed, he placed Beth on his lap and started to stroke her hair. Avoiding eye contact, he slowly exhaled and asked Quinn what was wrong.

"You, Noah." She replied coolly. She wanted this conversation about as much as he did. "You can't do things like that. Not with Beth in your life. So I think it's best if Beth and I stay at my mom's for a while. You obviously have some issues to deal with, and you really need to sort yourself out because I'm not having that type of influence around Beth. It isn't healthy."

Puck would do anything for his baby girl, and he knew that by refusing, throwing a fit and starting an argument would only push Quinn, and inevitably Beth, away even further. As he continued to stroke her hair, Beth's eyes grew heavy.

"I understand." Puck blinked away the tears from his eyes. He really didn't want Quinn to see him cry, and he didn't want to feel sorry for himself, he had caused this whole mess. He was a father now, he needed to shape up, otherwise Beth would realize what a waste of space he was, as she grew older.

"When were you planning on leaving?"

Quinn didn't understand why this was so easy. She honestly thought there would be hours of bickering and shouting before he'd let her go with Beth. That's why she'd had everything packed, for a quick escape.

"Well, tonight. I thought I'd stay until you got home, I didn't want to just leave you in the dark, and I'm not saying I don't want you around Beth, I just think you might need a bit of time to yourself, and you can always come to mine and see her, or take her out.

"Okay, well, when you need me to, I'm happy to drop you home, so I can you know, properly say goodbye to her."

Puck excused himself and went to shower, but Quinn could hear the pain in his voice, and it only made her feel worse. She knew it was the best thing to do, for both Noah and their daughter, but she still hated the fact they were in that situation.

After he showered, and Beth awoke from her nap and was fed, Noah packed the car up as much as he could, but they'd decided to drop the rest off at a later date, as Judy had already bought a whole nursery of clothes and toys for Beth.

Quinn carried Beth to the door as Noah trudged behind with some bags, and as her key twisted in the door, she heard a familiar voice inside.

"So I said, if you don't hand that paperwork in by 5, you're fired!" A burst of laughter filled the room, however it wasn't the good type of laughter. Quinn had grown up with this type for as long as she could remember. The fake type. Pushing the door wider, Puck could tell something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn pulled Beth closer to her and pressed her head over her shoulder, avoiding showing the man her daughters face.

"Quinnie, I know you might not agree, but, I've taken your father back. We're not together, he's still with, uhm,…"

"Kate" Russell interrupted, swishing his gin in his glass. He was sat in her usual spot, in his usual type of clothes, with his usual smug look on his face.

"Kate, that's right, remember I told you, the tar-uhm, lady with the tattoos?"

"I remember, the one dad was seeing behind your back! Why is he here mom? Especially if he's still with the slut." She couldn't believe it, her mother may have been naïve, but surely she wasn't stupid.

"Quinn, me and Kate are getting our house refurbished, and we needed somewhere to stay. We didn't want a hotel, as it's too expensive, so I gave your mother a ring, she told me she had two rooms free, and we were allowed to stay as long as it took."

Quinn lost it. Her mother didn't have two free rooms. That was her room. That was Beth's room, and now she's just given it away to not only the man who threw out his pregnant daughter, but his whore of a girlfriend too.

"So, I see it didn't work out with that mohawked boy? The one who was actually her father?" Russell had a way of making anyone, if not everyone feel small about themselves, but Puck was in no mood for this guy. As he made his way past Quinn, he raised an eyebrow.

"So, this is the famous 'Russell Fabray' I've heard all about. I would say nice to meet you, but I've always been told not to lie. Unfortunately for you, me and Quinn are together, infact we're stronger than we've ever been, and I know we're going places. Especially her. Now how about you stop talking to your daughter like she's crap on the bottom of your shoe, and take a big look at yourself in the mirror." He turned to Quinn who was stood with her mouth wide open.

"Come on, you're not staying here. Not with these psychos.

Quinn followed him without a word, until they got to his car. She strapped Beth back in, and sat in the passengers seat. She didn't move to fasten her seatbelt. She didn't move at all. Puck sat himself back into the car after he repacked it, but didn't start the engine.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" Quinn asked as she started to cry. She didn't expect things to get this bad, especially since her mother was the one to chuck her father out.

"With me. I promise Quinn, this is it. I don't want to be that guy anymore, and you, you and Beth, you've changed me for the better. Trust me I won't do anything else stupid, I won't go back to Juvie. I never told you how much I hated it in there." He rubbed a hand through his Mohawk and looked her. He didn't want to ever tell anyone this story, but he knew it would change her mind.

"When I was in there, I wasn't exactly 'top dog'. I wasn't top anything. I was pushed around, beaten up, and I mean, they stole my waffles every morning, it's enough to break a man". Puck laughed lighting, and a small smile spread on Quinn's face. He'd never opened up to people like this, especially about a subject like this.

"But honestly, Q, they beat me up every single day. It was always out numbered so I didn't even get a look in, but they'd only hit you harder next time if you told, and they'd get you when you least expected it. It wasn't like they were even average guys, they were criminals, some had been in there for years and were going straight to jail once they were old enough. But I don't want to live that life, I don't want Beth to think I'm a failure of a dad. I don't want you to think I'm a failure. I meant it when I said it at the hospital and I know it might not change anything for you, but I love you. I love you Quinn Fabray and I love our daughter. I'm not ready to say goodbye to this. To you."

Quinn was speechless. Noah Puckerman, _the_ Noah Puckerman loved her. He wanted her, even though he had almost every girl, and older woman in Lima pining for him. Wiping her eyes, she smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go home."

**Okay, so this is the final chapter I'm afraid! I've had a great time writing this, but I think I'm finally happy with where it is. However I am writing a new story, which may not be everyones normal cup of QUICK tea, but I've had the idea for a while, so I hope you give it chance! Thank you for reading this FF.**

**From Charlie, With Love.**

**xoxo**


End file.
